The present disclosure relates to a drop leaf support apparatus that supports a drop leaf or other type of pivotable section in a use position relative to another structure to which the pivotable section is coupled.
Tables, desks, carts, and other types of furniture sometimes have leaves to increase the surface area for supporting objects. Some leaves, known as drop leaves, are pivotable about a horizontal axis between a use position and a storage position. In addition, shelves or other panels are sometimes coupled to walls or other support structures for pivoting movement about respective axes between use positions and storage positions. Various types of support mechanisms are known for supporting drop leaves and movable sections in a use position. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,398.